TrOlLs
by RK02
Summary: no one was expecting this to happen. not even the kagamines. but this may just end up in their favor! new people to prank, magic to use! Fred and George to meet! not to mention an entire dimension to troll troll TROLL! all gakupo knows is that hogwarts must have done something pretty bad to deserve rin and len. T for gakupo, and humour for rin&len. (눈 눈) romance? idk. 5th book.


**Because there are not enough vocaloid and harry potter fanfics, I decided to make this for my own selfish pleasure. In a rare mood that is somewhat a mixture of inspiration and fangirling, this was created. If you are wondering how it came about lets just say I just finished a yaoi fanfic that featured my otp… lately I have been trying my hardest to ship straight pairings from shows. It is very hard and I give all who can easily do it much respect. Oh look, yaoi is in the spell correct. ****_I will kill them all. Every last one of them…_**** Okay I'm done now. Please proceed…**

Rin and Len Kagamine were not expecting the pretty blue ball to explode when the touched it… it had just… happened. And even though they had looked into each other's eyes and had a telekinetic agreement that this was automatically Kaito's fault, they did not have enough time to carry out their evil deeds before the vocaloid dimension had collapsed, and they were all thrown into space.

It had all started normally enough. Len had died Gakupo's hair yellow and Rin had taken a yellow marker writing things like _kagamines rock,_ and _I love Rin chan, _on both the walls of his apartment and also him; his forehead was a lovely canvas_._ While Rin and Len were technically twenty years old counting the fourteen years they were born with, they hadn't aged at all save for their special append (they now resembled sixteen year olds) but despite their age, in the other vocaloids opinions they were very immature. Contrary to what many thought, the kagamines were actually geniuses. They had to be smart to pull off some of the evil things they did. And so, as soon and gakupo had woken up and started chasing Len (for some reason he was never mad at Rin) they had known the exact route to take to escape unharmed (after all, the samurai sword Gakupo was brandishing around looked very sharp, and like I said before, the kagamines were not idiots, and they had nothing to defend themselves with, as Len's magical baseball bat could only be summoned when Rin was in danger and as Gakupo was only chasing him, that was out…) ("these brackets are getting pretty annoying aren't they Len," said Rin) ( "yes, I agree," said Len). I'm sorry… Rin and Len ran side by side, their feet hitting the ground at the exact same time, every single one of their moves in synchronization. They knew the vocaloid dimension like the back of their hand. Of course then again the vocaloid dimension was just a district located inside an alternate universe where anime characters resided. Oh damn now I want to live there… well yeah. Lately they have been having some troubles with zombies and titans but other than that they are fine. So here are Rin and Len, safe and sound in a nice little basement that they found the key to around the neck of some retard vowing to "kill all the titans" and in front of them was a rather strange looking hovering blue ball. It emitted a nice blue light and Rin and Len automatically knew that the ball would definitely break if they didn't touch it at that moment. So naturally, feeling worry for the owner of the pretty blue ball, they touched it together, and as the ball started to crack, they knew that this would not end well, and that it was all Kaito's fault. Then with an almighty boom, the dimension sort of… vanished. Anime characters were strewn all over the world and taken for really good cosplayers etc, and the last thought of both Rin and Len was 'pshh were the kagamines, we will probably end up in harry potter or something.'

Harry James potter was NOT having a good summer break. So first of all his so-called friends were ignoring him, and telling him that it was Dumbledore's orders. He found that a bit hard to believe, as he could not imagine Dumbledore ordering them to write in incomplete sentences. They could at least write a letter asking how he was doing, but no, they just had to say 'we cant tell you where we are, Dumbledore's orders'. It wasn't fair! His life sucked! And on top of that, there was a strange looking purple haired dude looking pretty desolate and banging on random door outside. The man seemed to be heading for the Dursley's, so harry decided that he would spare him a suburban lecture and go ask the poor bloke what the hell he wanted. He dashed down the stairs three at a time and flung the door open just as he was raising a fist to knock (pound) on the door. The man stared at him for a moment before flinging himself onto harry and sobbing on his shoulder. Harry sat shocked for a moment before he patted him awkwardly on the back. The man just stood up, swaying from side to side and then dashing up the stairs. Harry just followed him sullenly. His life really stunk. The man walked into his bedroom and started to throw stuff around, swaying and sobbing. Harry just sighed.

"When you're done could you do me a favor and clean up," he asked monotonously. He only received a sob in response. When the crashes and bangs finally subsided, he ran upstairs, knowing his uncle will be coming out of the garage from washing his car to investigate soon, and that he and the mysterious man needed to get out as soon as possible. He walked into the room and nudged the man on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you want to go to the park," he asked, his sullen mood still not improving. The man nodded wordlessly, and they headed off through the front door, narrowly avoiding Vernon, who had just finished waxing the company cars windows. Harry wondered why he was trusting this man so freely, and why this man felt he had the right to walk into a random person's house and start trashing their bedroom, but he didn't investigate into it further. It would only cause him a headache, and besides he needed something entertaining to do. He was no Hermione but he was pretty sure that the man wasn't so normal himself. When the odd pair reached the park harry and the man sat down on a pair of swings, but neither he nor the man made any move to push them selves.

"_So,_ who exactly _are _you," harry questioned, rocking lightly back and forth in the breeze, his swing making a creaking sound every now and then.

"My name is Gakupo, and I have recently come here to England to revisit my parents roots. I was born in Japan and have lived there for my whole life, but my parents were English. And you are Harry Potter. Don't ask me how I know, just know I'm a wizard as well. I was going to transfer to Hogwarts, but then the assholes at the customs decided to snap my want in half," Harry blinked once, and then twice. Another wizard!

Inside his head gakupo was chuckling evilly. He had already assessed that he had magical powers in this dimension, and having read all the harry potter books this would probably be more easy than he thought. The only major shock to him was the fact that his body had shrunk to that of someone around the age of fifteen years old.

Harry's eyes shone with unconcealed excitement.

"I can show you around diagon ally, there are only three more weeks of summer!" he nearly shouted.

"Chill out dude, you almost sound happy for school," said gakupo rubbing his ear.

"Sorry. I just have two questions though," the boy said thoughtfully.

"Shoot," came the cool response from the purple samurai.

"Well, why do you have long purple hair?"

"Cause purple is a creative color."

"And, uh, why were you sobbing?" Harry asked.

Gakupo visibly wilted at the question before answering a sullen, "I lost Rin chan, and I'm not sure where she is. She was a transfer from here an elementary school in Japan."

"Oh… um is she you girlfriend?"

"What's with the third degree? She not my girlfriend, cause if she was then everyone would call me a pedophile, and anyway, she never notices me, its always Len this, Len that, are you hurt Len? Bleh. And before you ask, Len is her best friend. They have known each other since they were put in the same nursery as babies, and they look identical, speak at the same time, move at the same time and can read each other's minds. Its so depressing, especially when my old girlfriend dumped me for this nerd called Kiyoteru. Her name was Luka, and she was almost as pretty as Rin chan. Oh my life sucks…" Harry's eye twitched. This guy was totally melodramatic. Then again not much else could be said for himself.

Rin and Len Kagamine weren't exactly expecting to wake up to the sight of a grim and dreary alleyway. They also weren't expecting to be in what looked like twelve to thirteen year old bodies.

"Ne Len kun, are we in harry potter?" Rin asked sleepily.

"Of course were in harry potter, were the Kagamines after all, god wouldn't dare through us into something as lame as twilight," Len answered matter of factly.

"Oh few, I was worried there for a moment. Do you think we should see if we have magic?"

"Hmm. We probably will have magic, in fact we will probably be almost as powerful as Dumbledore, after all, we are the Kagamines. The smartest course of actions would be to change our names. I will be Allen," Len responded.

"And Rin chan, you will be Riliane," he added.

"Eh? You know I hate that name. I never wanted to perform the mothy storyline from the start," she whined.

"Meh, to bad, I like that name, in that storyline I got to die protecting you. Its like a dream come true!" he nearly shouted.

"Meh, I preferred maid of evil. To die for the prince would be an honorable death!"

"…"

It was then that the kagamines realized that they were masochists. And that they really loved each other a lot. (Daaw)

"We also should find Gakupo," Rin stated.

"How do you know he's in this dimension?" Lens left eye was twitching.

"My pedo senses are tingling."

"Ah."

"…"

Gakupo was not a happy person. First, he ended up in harry potter when Rin and Len (in that order) made the dimension collapse. He knew that it was them, because they were the only two people who could do anything as remotely ridiculous and outrageous as collapsing a dimension, and ending up in harry potter. Yes, he knew that they were in Harry Potter, because after all they were the kagamines. He woke up to a never ending heat, and the disgusting sight of privet drive. After having a brief breakdown in harry potter's bedroom (he had recognized him right away, and known that the ever so kind boy would welcome him warmly into his home, so without any explanation he flung himself into the boy's bedroom.) after a brief conversation and explanation for the boy who lived (such a depressing name. using it in that tense made it sound like harry was dead) they started to head home with harry's cousin. After an anticlimactic encounter with a couple of dementors (yes, anticlimactic, he had watched the movie and read the book so many times it was just another scene in between the beginning credits and the good stuff, not to mention all the fanart anime harry potters who giggled and smoked pot outside his window. He vaguely wondered where the buggers were now. At least the ones he hadn't abolished with the katana that hung of his spotless wall, another thing lost in the collapse. This is possibly the longest bracket sentence ever. I think I made a mistake…) they made their way back to his house. Lets just say his presence wasn't taken too lightly by that walrus they called uncle, so the presence of the order of the phoenix was a welcome change. So here he was, riding a boring broomstick on the way to a boring, not to mention dusty house (shudders). He just hoped that he met with Rin and Len at Hogwarts where they no doubt would be going, and that Rin wasn't eight. Because of personal reasons. Although he hoped to god that she wasn't thirteen. That acne was terrible.

The two little demons were probably spray painting things in yellow on the walls of an alleyway, saying things like "war doesn't determine who's right. It determines who's left" or "You are like a slinky. Completely useless, but fun to laugh at when I push you down the stairs" at least Len was spray painting. Rin was probably standing there, telling him what to write. Oh god. They had to deal with Dolores fucking dumbitch this year. Joy to the world, the trolls have come. He wondered what the poor wizarding world did to deserve Rin and Len… voldemort probably raped a house elf (more shudders).

Rin kagamine vaguely wondered if poor innocent Miku came to this dimension. She hoped not. She and Len were planning to get up to tons and tons of mischief, and she never _ever _let Miku see her and Len's evil side. She didn't want Miku's opinion of them to be tainted. Although Miku was oblivious to almost everything. She assumed that everyone was kind, and had good intentions, and that _no _her skirt was _not _to short.

That was why Rin wore shorts.

In another dimension Miku sneezed. Kaito and Luka stopped pulling on each of her arms in favor of asking if she was all right.

"I'm fine!" she responded stuffily, smiling lightly.

"Good!" they shouted in unison, and began their bickering again, pulling on her arms alternately.

In the background Vash the stampede chuckled good-naturedly. Ah so that's where Miku ended up. We should all be very scared.

Rin and Len walked slowly through diagon alley, taking in the sights, and stopping ever so often to buy necessities for school (they had both received a letter only hours after they arrived in the dimension. Neither of them were surprised, but both were a bit annoyed. The stupid owl had interrupted their spray painting.)

They continued on through the shops, buying everything they needed with the small student loan that they had each received. Last of all were their wands, which both were very exited to receive. After they had made a stop at an ice cream parlor, and ordered their respective orange and banana flavors, they got up and telepathically agreed to head to the wand shop. On a quick note, if you are wondering why Rin and Len never switch bananas and oranges, they can only take one bite before they are stunned by the marvelous taste of the other fruit. This is another expression of their love for each other. Anyway. They headed on to good old olivander's; they knew this would be the highlight of their day, which would be otherwise boring. Len struggled with his bags of school supplies and Rin didn't (please do us all a favor and remember she has inhuman strength) and when they arrived to olivander's

They set them down hurriedly. When an old wizard popped out (the old bugger was probably trying to scare them) Rin just regarded him coolly, and Len laughed lightly, as he had long ago zoned out and entered his happy place.

"We are here to buy our wands," Rin said emotionlessly. She had quickly deducted that this old man was olivander, and while Len was the one who was supposed to do the normal deductions, as he was the self-proclaimed brain, and Rin was the Len-proclaimed brawn (she didn't care enough to argue. For Rin, lens word is law, and the other way around) so as Rin looked half lidded eyes around the store and resisted the urge to squeeze Len's adorable cheeks, she decided for that moment that even though Len was a top notch tactician (a skill he had picked up to scare away all of Rin's boyfriends) and even though she was a top notch martial artist (because she was secretly mikasa ackerman and annie leonhardt's love child, cue more shudders) she decided she would be the brain of this occasion.

"Ah yes, welcome, welcome, come right in!" she resisted the urge to tell him that they were already inside, and decided to hear the loon out.

"First year at Hogwarts?" he questioned. She nodded wordlessly, watching him sharply as he tottered around, pulling out wands here and there and muttering under his breath. She nudged Len lightly. She imagined that she could almost hear the collapse of his imaginary world as he looked blearily around at her touch.

"Rin, where are we?" she sighed, and hooked her arm with his, pulling him closer protectively.

"Were at the wand shop, please try to pay attention, I don't need you wandering wandlessly into knockturn alley," she reprimanded lightly. Len just nodded and sat down on a bench in the corner of the store, pulling her with him and raising a book closer to his face a he tried to read in the dim light, both of them waiting patiently for olivander to return with their potential new wands.

Rin and Len huddled together in the one bed that resided in their little suite in the leaky cauldron, the fire having long gone out, leaving the room freezing. Not that they really minded sharing body heat.

Their visit with olivander had been _interesting _to say the least. After blowing up half of the store, he had produced two wands, both filled with dust of a pulverized magic mirror, Rin's wand being made of orange wood, Len's made of banana. Both were fourteen inches long (very long for a wand, olivander had remarked). After learning many spells from their books (Len had deduced that magic trackers only knew when a spell had been casted, not who had casted it, thus their practice would be masked by the other magic users in the _magical _place. If that didn't hide underage magic they didn't know what would. At any rate they had both grasped magic quite well, after all they _were _the kagamines. They would probably end up being prodigies of the current age. The last thing Rin reflected on before she went to sleep was that harry's personality, under closer speculation, was a lot like that bimbo they had stolen the key to the dimension collapsing basement from.

** Okay! Well that's a draw for today. Four things id like to address! Don't complain at me for using to many brackets. I'm not a writer, merely a selfish person. I wrote this for my own enjoyment, suckers. Two! There might be hints of attack on titan in this! Cause I like it! Three! It was mostly Rin pov this time. Len will get more pov next time. Four! I didn't read through this before posting. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please rate and review, and remember kiddies, tea is awesome! Especially earl gray!**

** Ereri and riren are also awesome, but don't tell the kiddies.**

**Heichou out! (****눈****_****눈****)**


End file.
